


Sacred Writings {Jean x Marco x Armin}

by momstiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And it's all gay, Armin writes fanfiction, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay Armin, Gay Jean, Gay Marco, Gaynessss, Implied Smut, Jean finds Armin's fanfiction, Jokes, Look Armin's a fanboy just like us!, M/M, Man on Man, No Titans, Not AU, Okay Everyone is just gay, One Shot, Sarcastic Jean, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean finds Armin's written Jeanmarco smut... things taken a turn for the... better? </p><p>{One-shot for my friend's birthday. Happy birthday, Reg! :D}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Writings {Jean x Marco x Armin}

_Marco stared down at the sheets below him. His body was already trembling in anticipation. Every Friday night Jean and him got together to play a game of ‘rock - paper - scissors’ to see who’d top. Flashbacks of him contemplating whether to pick rock or paper surfaced his brain. That wasn’t the only thing that came back. He also recalled his decision on paper only to find Jean’s fingers formed like scissors. Even though the winner was chosen by pure luck, Marco also found new butterflies rise in his stomach whenever Jean would suggest the game._

__

_“Are you ready, Marco?” Jean asked. Even though Marco couldn’t see his face, he was almost positive that the other was wearing a mischievous smirk. Not being able to muster out a response, the brunette nodded quickly as the other leaned closer to his exposed body. There was nothing Jean would have wanted to do more at that moment than Marco._

__

_“Jean… N-neigh for me…” His voice became suddenly high pitched as Jean lunged his h-_

__

“Hey, Armin? What are you doing?”

A little blonde boy slammed his book shut, not caring that his pencil was jammed between two pages of smut he was writing. His face turned a bright red, his eyes focused on a man’s feet in front of him. Slowly he traced his eyes up, meeting face to face with Jean. The redness across his cheeks intensified considerably as he realized that Jean - one of the main focuses in his smut was standing right in front of him.

“What is it, Jean?” He asked slowly, trying to calm down so that the taller boy didn’t become suspicious. But of course, knowing that this boy was Jean- he saw right through Armin.

“You alright, Armin?” He asked with a frown, a grin spreading across his lips when he noticed the blush. “Oh. You thinking of any special girl?” Jean asked, sitting down on the bench the blonde was currently on. It seemed like for that time being, the titans weren’t the topic of focus. Instead, figuring out what turned Armin into a school girl was all temporarily mattered to Jean.

“Well… I wouldn’t exactly say that.” Armin responded, feeling his skin crawl as the other approached him. Subconsciously, he slipped the book between his legs in an attempt to hide it.

“Oh?” Jean gave the other a look of amusement. “I didn’t know that you were into men.” He said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Armin mekely look in the other direction, his gaze focused on the horizon. “Do I look gay to you?” He asked Jean, but instantly regretted his question when he heard snickers. “Wait. Don’t answer that.”

Instantly the taller burst into a fit of laughter. “I think everyone knows that answer except for Captain Oblivious.” Jean said in reference to Eren who recklessly overlooked even the most obvious of things. Without any warning, his piercing eyes fell on the book hidden between the blonde’s legs. “What’s that?”

Armin looked back at the boy, confused by the question. He then followed the other’s stare back down to his lap. Instantly the boy with the smaller frame attempted to cover the book to no success.

“Dammit, Armin.” Jean cussed, reaching down and putting a hand on Armin’s lap. He grabbed the book, easily pulling it out through the other’s shock. The book was old, and a few pages teared a little bit due to Jean’s reckless approach.

“Be careful! And give it back!” Armin said bitterly, reaching for it only for Jean to quickly swipe it further out of the other’s reach. His face turned darker with anger and embarrassment. There was multiple ways Armin wanted to come out, but Jean finding his written man-on-man action wasn’t desired.

It was no use anymore. Jean already opened the book, giving little notice about the pencil that dropped out of the album. For a few seconds prior to reading, the taller glanced down at the blonde with a smirk of accomplishment. “Now let’s see what Armin has been doing.” He turned attention back to the writing, scanning over each word.

His face paled within five seconds of deciphering the first sentence. “Are…you…” The boy found himself at a loss of words. Lowering the book down, Jean stared blankly straight right over the wall. “Writing porn about Marco and I?” He finally managed to spit out.

Armin shyly stood up, stepping on his pencil and snapping it in half. He adjusted his 3DMG carefully in an attempt to look like he was distracted. Instantly, the blonde fell into his own personal hell (Not like the situation he was currently in wasn’t already hell..). “Just… drop it, okay?” The boy said, feeling a few tears bubble up at his eyelids.

He started to run in the opposite direction of the bench, hurrying down the stoney path. More tears flew down his cheeks. What if Jean tells Marco and the rest of the squad? I’m so stupid! I can’t! I can’t! He panicked, not wanting to be the laughing stalk between his friends. Being so caught up in his personal fears, he failed to notice the steady footsteps approaching him from behind.

Book stuffed under his armpit, broken pencil in mouth, Jean was sprinting at full speed after the scared individual. “Armin!” He called out, trying to get the other’s attention.

Armin came to a halt when he heard his name. Fear filled his body as he slowly turned around to face Jean. Even the hilarious sight of the other wasn’t enough to unnerve him. Only negative and pessimistic thoughts came out of his mind. Knowing that he was caught, Armin dropped on his knees. He let out a sob. “What do you want?” He half-yelled.

Jean produced a raspy chuckle. “Wipe your tears, Armin. And get up.” He helped the other off of the ground despite his own hindrances. Once both boys were on their feet, Jean smirked smugly. “And what do I want? You’re basically a mind reader Armin, so you should know that.”

Armin sniffled, and wiped a tear away. He gave Jean a confused look. “A mind reader?” The blonde questioned, unsure what prompted Jean to say that. He arched an eyebrow, trying to put logic behind that statement.

“Well, if you’re aware of what Marco and I do… then… you’re a mindreader..” Jean said, ignoring Armin’s shocked and relieved facial expressions. “So… now that you know… care to join us this Friday night?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Reagan! <3 :D My little Armin. c:


End file.
